


Midnight Caravel - TMNT Rise Dimension

by sampsonknight



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Gen, Horror, Mind Games, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: By: SampsonknightRate T for nowDisclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on Rise version and age is roughly 19.)Summary: This story is very Leo orientated, but the other brothers are in it too. The Midnight Caravel, a creation I have that isn't bond to any universe full of stories of horror, love adventure... this version is based on Rise's dimension, what will happen to these brothers when they step foot in the multiverse carnival of nights? Will they just have a grand time or will the carnival claim them as its own? This is a mix of horror and other...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

There the jewels of the night, blazing colourful lights accompanied with loud sounds, of screams, horror, delight and of course laughter, polluted the air, while four turtles stood there bewildered gawking at the attractions that spread out before them. 

  
The swirling lights like flames to a moth, tempt the crowds of people to come forth, as they line up for the next ride, spellbound by the music that was sweet, coming to a climactic beat and then subtle, resulting to moving one's soul. These sounds mixed into a grand orchestra, which overwhelmed the senses of both humans and the mutant brothers.

  
“See! I told you this place exists,” Donnie boasted adjusting his wrist band hidden under his purple hoodie, which displayed all the information he needed on this carnival. Research that took days to obtain and they called him delusional yet here it was!

  
“But Don, how are we going to walk around? We don't have any magic items and...” Raph asked wearily standing by the nearby tree overcasting the carnival eyeing the many rides and events that whispered sweet nothings to him to come and take part. With clothes on it would still be difficult to hide their turtle features at all times.

  
“How about that there,” Mikey smirked in glee pointing to what was evident were mutants, not cloaked or wearing any form of a disguise and were mingling amongst the humans like it was just some normal day. As far as they could see, it was an interesting display of a mashup of humans and mutants coexisting for one goal, to have a blast and enjoy this rare occasion of events and rides. 

  
“Yeah but…” Raph mumbled not convince and showing how skittish he was to think this was a good idea, “Father is not going to like us being here,” he used the trump card that fell flat to being even convincing at all, as each brother looked at him with rolling eyes, muttering he was a party killer and they insisted that he stop dragging them down with him. If he didn’t want to go then go home, they already told him before reaching the carnival multiple times.

  
“Do what you want Raph,” Leo waved his hand dismissively, not bothering to go into a full debate once again just plainly stating the obvious choices his brother had and that didn’t mean they all had to abide by it as well, “I’m going to go have some fun before the place closes, with or without you.”

  
“It's not due to close until dawn, it’s not called the Midnight Caravel for nothing,” Don corrected Leo, getting an 'and' from Leo dismissing him next and walking out of the bushes towards the entrance with no hesitation or a care of being seen. 

  
The blue turtle walked all proud and bold, forward leading the way, as the other two followed closely behind while Raph hesitantly joined not wishing to be left there alone, dragging his feet.

  
It only took a few moments for them to reach the entrance seeing people going in and out and not even batting an eyelash at them, taking it as if this was the norm. 

  
Donatello nodded in satisfaction, “As I expected, it was stated this carnival is one of the best attractions that come to New York every five years. People have commented on the fantastic cosplay for starters. I suspect many are mutants here, and the humans don’t have a clue or care based on the reputation of the place.”

  
“You are right, sonny,” a voice answered as the brothers looked over towards the ticket booth. 

  
A young man with pointed ears, dressed in clothing that wasn’t foreign to them, stood inside the wooden box. For someone with such youth speaking like an old man was a bit off-putting as it was Leo that responded, “So no cares, huh?” 

  
“Not here they don’t, we are after all a trans-dimensional carnival,” the man answered getting a gawking ‘huh’ from the brothers as he let out a hearty laugh from their responses, “I figured you boys would be more than open to the idea, I normally keep that information hush unless the right customer comes by.”

  
“So I see…” Donnie mumbled licking his lips, “that is why it is colourful with different races, I am assuming, not all are mutants?”

  
“You're correct again,” the man nodded, “What better carnival that accepts all?”

  
“But how do you prevent say humans in this case from freaking out?” Donnie questioned looking around, knowing how many of them would react to so many things they don’t understand by past experiences, “I doubt all here is that accepting or easily fooled and gullible that--,” he pointed to his green skin, “this is just a costume.”

  
“Now that is a simple one, we have protocols set up for such in effect, devices that are designed for such a situation to cast the illusion. Any that are unwilling to accept will see evidence that individuals such as yourself are dressed up. In such regards as seeing seams, zippers and so on to keep the illusion alive in their heads to cope with anyone that would threaten their reality that they can’t handle. All who are more accepting will not be affected by the devices. It is our way to make sure everyone can enjoy themselves regardless of what universe, dimension or planet we are on or from.”

  
“Makes sense. Interesting similar to the disguises many mutants use in New York, but appear to be more effective since I figure the illusion can’t be overlooked by other means correct?” Donatello mumbled the question as Leo rolled his eyes annoyed by this chatter, he wasn’t here on a field trip of exploration over the sciences of other worlds, but to experience out worldly fun instead!

  
“Yeah, yeah, we can have fun without issues, we get it,” Leo dryly stated that was all that needed to be said to convince him, “So how much does it cost for the four of us?”

  
“That would be fifty dollars American. That includes the four of you as a family deal, unlimited rides and each will be given a token to play any of the games on the grounds. After you use that token, you will have to buy more from any of the booths inside the grounds.”

  
“That’s fair,” Leo didn’t argue, extending his hand to Raphael to give him the money. The red mask brother sighed reluctantly handing it over. “Here you are, good man,” Leo turned on the ball of his heel ready to enter only to be abruptly stopped by the man. A long pole extended out of the booth with lightning speed that vibrated when it came into contact with Leo’s plastron, forsaking the turtle from entering.

  
“Carnival's rules, no weapons,” he pointed to Leo’s sword and the other brothers' weapons as they looked at the man grimly.

  
“We will not use them,” Leo insisted, not wanting to head all the way home just to drop off his sword and come back, that was precious time wasted. 

  
“Sorry, no can do, rules are rules,” the man shrugged.

  
“Oh well, we will have our money back and…” Raph started then the man placed a key onto the counter.

  
“Here is a key to your locker you can drop off your weapons there safe and sound and pick them up when you leave,” he insisted as Mikey snatch the keys, “The lockers are on the right," he pointed as the brothers nodded obeying the rules, even Leo fearing he would be kicked out and won't get to have some fun. 

  
It didn’t take them long to disarm, well to a point. For Leo as the other three would think would have needed the most convincing to depart from his blade was the first to throw it in the locker, even Donnie didn’t give any fuss leaving his bo behind, it was Raph that was the issue. He stood there staring at the locker making up excuses, that it got to the point the other three were willing to leave him to continue on without him. 

  
“Fine we stay for an hour, then head back home,” he ordered that fell on deaf ears.

  
“Wow look at this place it’s beautiful,” Donnie expressed full emotions as each blinked at him as Leo flatly pointed out that what Donnie was fascinated over was just a damn light bulb, yet the genius discard Leo’s lack of perspective for creative engineering, though that was just the first of many marvels as his eyes scanned the rides, the booths and every detail he could collect. 

  
The ingenuity was beyond what he had created or seen, it was paradise and his brothers couldn’t appreciate it, not that he expected they would. Mikey on the other hand, saw the flow of design, color and overall appeal, a masterpiece of art. Leo saw the fun and Raph saw a headache ready to surface. 

  
Raph wasn’t by far against fun, however, there was something off about the nature and overall feel of this place. It made him hate it, making his skin crawl and gave birth to this anxiety that was blooming in the pit of his stomach, and the worse was that no one would listen to him. It was discouraging.

  
“Okay, so where do we start first,” Mikey asked eagerly overwhelmed by the choices, “We should have brought April she would so dig this!” 

  
“She had other plans,” Donnie reminded him.

  
“Oh right, work… I hope she can manage without us…” Mikey started as they all fell silent, that was a good indication that was a ‘nope she was doomed to be unemployed for the rest of her life’.

  
A silence rose, then rumbled to chatter that started the battle of 'what to do now'.

  
“We should go on the Ferris wheel first,” Mikey protested as each of them had a different destination, wanting to go on their ride before any other. 

  
The argument between them grew then suddenly they all jumped in fright as a voice interrupted them. It was old and had a croak to it as if something phlegmy was stuck in the throat.

  
“Whatever you boys decide I warn thee, of one order you shall not take unless you want to meet a fate too fitting for your taste…” the voice warned coming from Leo’s side making the turtle squeal in fright jumping two feet towards Mikey. Who in turn raised an eyebrow holding back the laugh that bubbled in his throat, then swallowed it hard actually just by the sight of the old crooked man, as he wondered if that tale of the crooked man was based on his guy, now the question was... where was his crooked cat?

  
“What *cough* rides are that?” Leo tried to regain his voice that was a bit on the shaky side as he smoothed his moves and stood up straight acting as if nothing happened, “Better not be the lame ones, then I would agree.”

  
“Oh, they are not… lame as you will put it, boy,” the man leaned forward onto a broomstick he had on his side, he was in baggy overalls that were filthy, appearing to be a janitor or something on that line.

  
“Then which ones?” Raph reluctantly asked to avoid them, period. 

  
“That would be,” his hand rose shakily with much effort and pointed to the distance towards the roller coaster, “the Mind Buster,” he spat on the ground as he worked his gums, and probably shifting his false teeth, “Then after is,” he pointed beyond Mikey, “The Tunnel of soul-mates…”

  
“A love ride…” Leo hissed, not into that lovey-dovey stuff, the roller coaster looked like fun but being in a boat for two with one bro, in a tunnel of love was horrifying.

  
“Appearances can be perceiving,” he mumbled then pointed to the opposite side of the grounds, “Then The Mirror Mansion…”

  
“Now that is more like it,” Leo grinned, rubbing his hands greedily and looked devilishly in Mikey's direction whose face went grim. 

  
“Do not, I mean do not go to each in order and do nothing else or you will regret it… maybe…” he warned as they all raised an eyebrow. 

  
Donnie in thought looked up at the first ride with a twinkle in his eyes, “I want to ride that one for sure.”

  
“Then let's all agree to do the Mind Buster, then…” Leo coughed not believing he was going to say it since he despised the thought of the ride however Mikey was interested and so far each of the three rides appealed to one or the other, making it far, and Raph was out of the deal since he didn’t want to be there in the first place. “The Tunnel of Soul-Mates and the Mirror Mansion last? Agree?”

  
“Sounds good to me,” Mikey pointed out, seeing how far it was and he was going to be going to a ride he wanted either way, even though he did fear the mansion, yet that wasn’t the big of a deal he told himself.

  
“Did you not hear what the nice guy said?” Raph asked, not believing his ears, pointing towards the man that maneuvered the classic stereotype outcome, disappeared without a sound. The man was by then far gone out of sight, as the muscle brother let out a long empty sigh over how cliche this was, being way too similar to any horror movie plot. 

  
Starting off with a group of idiot teens, like them as Raph was identifying themselves as in this scenario since all the signs were pointing this place was bad news and yet no one would damn get a clue, are warned by some mysterious individual that appears out of nowhere, one or more teens think to take on the challenge like fools then when questioning the individual that gave the warning just vanishes as quickly as he appeared? Typical horror classic...

  
"He was just messing with us," Leo pointed out "or it's a dare, a challenge? He said a fate to our liking... You ask me, that's not really much of a threat."

  
"We aren't... so let's go on ho--," Raph started only to notice his brothers already began to walk off without him.

  
“Come on wait for me,” Raph whined rushing after them, still wary over this. Maybe he feared they would get in trouble after last week and the warning he got from their father, that was unexpected, which was plaguing him still. Or it was just him being silly as his brothers were indicating, he was just getting all worked up for nothing… He hoped...

* * *

  
_**Four little turtles came to the fair.** _  
_**Drawn by the light and the music in the air.** _  
_**Which one will survive tonight?** _  
_**Which one will find delight?** _  
_**Which one will have their dreams come true?** _  
_**Which one will be ….?** _

_**…** _

_**…** _

_**Don’t ride them in order… Don’t give in to temptations… or...** _  
_**you might find what you truly desire…** _

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By: Sampsonknight  
> Rate T for now  
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on Rise version and age is roughly 19.)
> 
> Summary: This story is very Leo orientated, but the other brothers are in it too. The Midnight Caravel, a creation I have that isn't bond to any universe full of stories of horror, love adventure... this version is based on Rise's dimension, what will happen to these brothers when they step foot in the multiverse carnival of nights? Will they just have a grand time or will the carnival claim them as its own? This is a mix of horror and other...

The four turtles weaved through the dense crowd, each taking in the awes and wonders, and yet still managed to focus on one destination, the one goal… the Mind Buster; the first stop of many for that eventful night.

Donnie had the lead with the others on his heel, which didn’t last when suddenly the march was abruptly broken by Leo, not Raph, who in turn made a jerky stop. The blue mask brother gasped in a mix of shock and rising excitement not daring to take another step even though he was falling behind.

His eyes like saucers wide and bright, gawk at it, the perfect creation that this world could provide, blessed by gods old and new. He marvelled over its flawless design, the colour scheme and overall heaven sent, it was meant to be.

He couldn't believe it and had to rub his eyes, wanting someone to pinch him awake, “It...It’s like my dreams, is it real?!” he questioned feeling his feet weightless and he was drawn forward towards it, hypnotized by its beauty and elegance.

His body light as a feather glided forward, then he was snapped back by the horrific darkness, the evil of his kin, Donatello, the unemotional and damper brother that was going to ruin this perfect moment!

Why does he love torturing him?

“Ride first,” Donatello hissed and narrowed his eyes, he had his sights on that roller coaster and no brother was going to ruin it for him, including Leo at that, over some… dumb blue unicorn bodysuit!

Who the shell would design that hideous cosplay item anyway? It was to… too cheerful! And wrong on every level! It should be set on fire placed in a barrel and then dump off to the depths of the deepest part of the ocean, then be there as an eyesore.

“Come on! I have a token to win it,” Leo whined, feeling his sword strap being tugged back forcefully.

“We agreed to do this challenge first before all else,” Donatello reminded him, he was the one that a moment ago was adamant on that course of action.

“Yeah, sure… but look at her!” Leo pointed, hands out in disappointment towards the hanging suit that would fit him perfectly.

“Dude, that is creepy you called it a she and you want to wear it?” Mikey shuddered as Leo dismissed him for not understanding.

“Later Leon, it will be there later, don’t forget our plan of action,” Donnie insisted, ready to do what would be necessary to avoid any more irritating delays and distractions.

“But… but…” Leo started, then shut his mouth suddenly seeing first hand those dangerous glowing orbs in Donatello’s eyes, the one that meant if he dared to continue, he would regret it.

How is it that Donnie can be so scary at times? It was like a light switch one sec he seemed non-threatening then boom you're consumed by fear over your own existence. Leo had to admit it was a gift, a very horrifying one at that.

It must have been that mad scientist vibe he gives off and it didn't help that it was in the past that one night after watching Frankenstein, Donatello mimicked Dr. Frankenstein laughing like a lunatic. It was horrifying, the true nature of their crazy purple brother as his father would curse, was evident.

These moments only prove that statement as Leo found himself shutting his trap quickly and nodding in agreement as his strap was released from his brother's grip.

Leo's heart aching, he sighed in relief he was spared, however, couldn't help himself looking back at the beauty and then feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, “It will be okay, she will be there when we return, you will see,” Mikey comforted him.

“Right,” Leo whimpered, “I will find you again... we are destined to be…" he turned around following Donatello feeling his heart throb in pain, leaving her there to await for him…

“Here we are,” Donnie announced, showing off the spectacular first ride of the night as a cart rushed by with top speeds packed with screaming people on it.

“It’s freakin huge!” Raph gasped, not recalling on the way there it being that massive, with so many twists and turns, loops and so on.

There were sections defined by lengthy box tunnels to add the scare factor, not like it needed it in Raph's opinion.

The name Mind Buster suited it as each knew if they didn’t anticipate the sharp turns their heads would raddle in the protected cushions of the seat heads.

Even then, how intimidating the ride was, the thrill over it that raised their blood pressure and the anticipation on how epic this was going to be, each rushed to the lineup that luckily wasn’t as large as it would have been expected.

Donatello calculated over what he saw for the number of passengers per cart and how many carts on the ride, that when this current ride was up they would get on the next round.

Now the question was, would they be in the front, middle or back which would be determined by the people that were before them, either way, they hoped they wouldn't be separated and enjoy the ride together.

It was a two-seater making it a buddy system that was in effect.

Leo catching on, chosen his partner wisely, he was beside Donnie in a flash saying they would go together receiving a thick raised eyebrow from Donatello.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously as Leo leaned in to whisper in his ear hole while wrapping one arm around his brother's shoulder.

“Bro think about it, Raph isn’t good on these kind of rides and he gets car sick, do you really want to sit beside him when he upchucks? Then there is Mikey, we both know he is a screamer, your hearing will never be the same…”

“And you will be just as annoying all the same,” Donatello flatly pointed out, taking Leo's wrist raising like he was picking a piece of disgusting trash and flicked the arm off of him.

“Okay, maybe…” he put his hand out in defence then had a brilliant idea, “Or...You could… you know have to be partnered up with that kid over there?” he pointed to some kid that surprisingly was perfect to work with, who was wearing a rainbow shirt, sparkly shoes and had a hat that said 'smile, life is grand'.

There was a cold shiver from Donatello that made Leo smirked in glee, knowing that apathetic attitude to life at times, would come in his favour with Donnie. Besides, if his brother ditched him he would be stuck with one of the others or worse some random stranger, either way, he wasn’t amused over the idea.

“Fine…” he mumbled, trying to bleach his mind and eyes from that horrific sight, what was with people being too happy it was unnatural, Mikey was enough to deal with.

“It’s settled, me and Don are going to go together as you two will be partnered up for this ride. Sounds good,” Leo told the other two as Mikey flashed him a look, 'no way', but fell short seeing that the other two had agreed to this before he got a saying.

Even if Raph wanted to object, the cart pulled up to the station ready to drop off its passengers as the line started to make a move.

It was a moment after that they were at the gate that to Leo's shock, before he could do anything witness Donnie and Mikey bolting for it, right past him, leaving him in their dust. Quickly the two brothers partnered up picking the cart and casting poor Leo to the shame of being placed with Raph and forced to sit in the row before his brothers at that, to rub it in that he was played as the fool.

“Wait, we agree…” Leo started to complain as an employee ushered them to hurry and sit down or leave the platform.

Donnie shrugged, “Not my fault,” he grinned devilishly.

That very moment Leo knew those two were in cahoots way before they reached the ride, that is why Mikey didn’t make much of a fuss as he would have.

They set him up, giving him the false security that he was safe, then took it away at the last moment to find himself screwed.

Was this revenge over the toaster?

He didn’t mean to open a portal under it with his sword and send it eight hundred feet above New York to fall to its doom above April’s place that crashed through the roof and landed as a scrap of metal in April’s living room… That she, in turn, kicked Donnie’s ass for it, blaming him since the toaster had his signature on it and came to the accusations it was some experiment and he once again had it targeted around her.

“You need to take a seat or get off the platform,” the worker warned again as Raph patted the seat beside him receiving a long-winded moan from Leo.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting on,” he groaned in defeat shuffling his feet towards his brother taking a seat as a metal bar came down locking across his legs and the safety harness above went down onto his shoulders clamping down.

To his surprise the same device actually fit Raph's large frame, considering how much smaller he was compared to him and he was fitting perfectly.

There was a whistle from Donnie who caught on how it was possible and Leo didn’t dare to look behind feeling those sparkling dangerous eyes on the back of his slick bald head. It had to do with either technology or magic and in reality he didn’t give a damn all the same.

_'Welcome to The Mind Buster, all passengers please keep your arms inside the cart at all times. Secure personal belongings, the carnival will not be reliable for any lost or broken items due to riding this ride, that includes sunglasses, glasses, cell phones and nail clippers.'_

“Seriously nail clippers?” Leo mocked hearing the man that was checking all the safety harnesses chuckle.

“You will be surprised what people take on these rides and leave it in their loose pockets to eventually lose it…. And what stupid claims they would make too,” he chuckled, “Like taking this ride and lost their virginity,” Leo raised an eyebrow at how ridiculous that was, then shuddered when the man’s gleeful demeanour suddenly flipped to a dark and a bit on the ominous side, “Or their minds…”

The employee moved on, leaving the turtle a bit shook up. There was something in the worker's voice and body language that gave him the impression that wasn't a joke.

Leo looked beside him, seeing Raph showed no concern over what the guy just said or heard him at that, heck Mikey and Donnie didn’t catch it as he pushed it to the side, shaking it off. It was a scare tactic to psych him out before the ride started.

The gears and chains crackled and popped as the cart jerked forward.

It was slow and Leo wondered how was this going to be exciting when it was so sluggish, being the first time on a roller coaster and never actually seeing one in action he didn't understand it.

Regardless, he saw some on the track beforehand and it baffled him.

The chains pulling them upwards now, he could feel the big guy start shaking as he rolled his eyes, if he got painted with earlier pizza dinner, he was going to kill a thousand toasters! Make a mass grave for them in April’s bedroom and of course, make sure Donnie takes the heat!

The cart jerked and popped shuffling up higher and higher as they all in awe over the sight. With those heights, they could see the whole park and where exactly the next designated rides would be.

A growing rush of excitement filled them, then it was stolen away suddenly by the feeling of their stomachs in their throats alongside with the sensation of their heart-stopping, each instinctively clenched the railing before them as they made the dive.

A scream came from Mikey, Donnie was making that crazy laugh, Raph was cursing under his breath something on the line they were going to die and as for him, he lost his voice unable to make a peep, eyes widen to the upcoming twists and turns.

His body stiffened and he tried to relax yet something was stopping him… a growing fear, one that shouldn't be there.

A sharp turn came as he was unable to stop his head slamming to the side into the cushion making his ears ring.

The first tunnel came up as the doors opened up for them like a gaping mouth hungrily, giving them access to a one-way trip to its gut.

Sweat beaded from his forehead as he blinked in discomfort from the strobe lights that created, or was revealed… images from his peripheral vision, death… unicorns… blood… horrors the light opened up and then the cart came to a sudden jerk.

"That was awesome," Donnie shot out as Mikey sighed.

"Does anything faze you? That was…" Mikey started then was interrupted by Raph.

"Scary?"

"No, not really," Mikey pointed out.

"Why were you screaming?" Raph asked, eyes on the employee that came around.

"What are you going to do on such a ride, laughing is too creepy," Mikey pointed out darting a look in Donnie's direction.

"Makes sense," Raph nodded, then glanced over towards Leo, who was quieter than the norm, not taking the jab in cracking some wisecrack in such a perfect opportunity to do so, "Hey Leon, are you okay?"

There was concern in his voice as Leo confused, couldn't wrap his head around how the ride was over already. It was impossible since they, as he was aware of, only went through one tunnel and what he saw beforehand there should have been four altogether. Did he blackout after the first tunnel? How embarrassing would that be?

Slowly he turned towards Raph to answer yet a flash of light blinded him and his stomach was in this throat once again.

His voice locked up and he stiffened up once more, eyes widened in shock as he found his cart on the tracks hitting a loop along with more sharp turns and in the distance to his disbelief, they were approaching a tunnel indicating it was the second.

His brothers, none the wiser over the fact a second ago there were about to get off the ride at the landing, acted accordingly as if nothing happened.

Was it some mess up daydream?

Lost, he had no answers as the next tunnel opened up to swallow him whole.

They entered the dank cave was all Leo could explain it, that was lit by lone crystals on the walls. It would be breathtaking if it wasn't the fact the shadows were playing a prank on him with the darkness crawling ominously closing in on him. He gasped for air, hands shaking the railing he held for dear life, he couldn't breathe feeling like he was suffocating.

To his horror his brother Raphael was frozen in time, a statue that was slowly turning a pale grey before his eyes.

Gasping for air, he could see his bright green arms changing colour too.

"No! No! No!" he screamed in desperation, "I don't want to become a shit hawk's or flying rat's perch!"

No matter how much he strained to move he was helpless to stop the petrifaction as his last breath came out as dust exploding before his eyes that water sharp stones down his hard numb cheeks.

Then when all was lost, the cart like before after exiting the first tunnel, he found himself at the landing flesh and blood once more and ready to get off.

The bizarre part was, not including that disturbing nightmare… to become some pigeon's personal shit pole, was that his brothers’ conversation as before was repeated word by word, reaction by reaction and no sign of anything paranormal had occurred.

It sent chills up his spine and unfortunately before he could voice his concerns or ask what the shell was going on… it happened again!

Before his terrified eyes were the track and upcoming was the third tunnel on this hellish ride…

When entering not to his surprise it was different and with new horrors and odd sensation chipping away his state of mind, with the platform awaiting next for him, and then just to continue on to the last tunnel of the ride where he had two fears…

One this will never end…

Two end for keeps... with his death…

As the mouth of the damn, ready to feast on his sanity… oddly he didn't remember much... recalling darkness and walls enclosed around him preventing him from escaping, then replaced with Raph’s voice and the gently patting on his cheek.

"Leon wake up," his brother encouraged him.

Leo moaned, fluttering his eyes open, "What…"

"You passed out," Mikey snickered in amusement.

"I what?" Leo asked, leaning forward seeing he was in his seat and they were on the landing with a bunch of spectators eyeing him.

A rush of embarrassment flushed his cheeks as he jumped from his seat placing his arms behind his head all cool and slick.

"Pfff, it was so boring I fell asleep," he exaggerated a yawn and then stretched to sell it, "So what is next?" he asked, brushing off the messed-up ride, writing it off as a dream, it had to be.

His brothers, knowing now not to bother to lag it on, shrugged it off, leaving for the next ride they must go next. Even though Leo acted all was fine, part of him felt it wasn't…

* * *

**Four little turtles came to the fair.**

**Unaware of what dangers are presented there.**

**They foolishly dared to face the challenge…**

**Heading first to the Mind Buster roller coaster…**

**Horrors greeted them with open arms…**

**One seen the past…**

**One seen the future…**

**One seen beauty…**

**The last seen the true horrors…**

**Which one lost their mind?**

**Which one got insight?**

**Which one…**

**Which one…**

**…**

**…**

**Don’t ride them in order… Don’t give in to temptations… or you might find what you truly desire…**

**Will they… continue on, even if it cost more than their minds?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By: Sampsonknight  
> Rate M   
> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. (TMNT CC are AU based on Rise version and age is roughly 19.)
> 
> Summary: This story is very Leo orientated, but the other brothers are in it too. The Midnight Caravel, a creation I have that isn't bond to any universe full of stories of horror, love adventure... this version is based on Rise's dimension, what will happen to these brothers when they step foot in the multiverse carnival of nights? Will they just have a grand time or will the carnival claim them as its own? This is a mix of horror and other...

"Here we are," Leo said dryly, noticing on the way there each brother was awkwardly quiet, did they experience something on the Mind Buster too? Either way, no one was admitting a thing, that included him… How could he? It sounded crazy in his head let alone saying it out loud, making it a reality.

"So… are we going to do the buddy system again?" Leo asked wearily, seeing the ride's seating arrangements was a two-seater with two rows of seats that could hold four per boat in total. 

Being a love ride only couples were lining up of course.

"It's part of the challenge," Mikey grinned, loving how both Leo and Donnie's skin were crawling over the thought of the ride, "Besides, we said we would do this either way so come on, the last turtle is a rotten egg," he cheerfully pointed out getting in line as the other three sighed, Mikey was going to exploit this experience and they knew it.

This time the order to keep some fairness, Raph was with Donnie, Mikey and Leo were partnered together. 

Getting on the ride there were some whistles from the lineup and it was Leo that snapped his head at the crowd. 

"We are brothers," he spat in annoyance then it only got worse as there were some catcalls and a few stating oh incest. The accusation made his blood boil as he corrected them saying they were not blood-related, which in turn just fueled the assholes in the line.

"Bro chill. Leave them, don't let them get to you," Mikey waved his hand for Leo to sit down. 

When he did, he crossed his arms and mumbled, 'they are sick' and also something on the line 'he wasn't gay'. 

Mikey could only chuckle in the hopes it would ease his brother and focus on something else as the ride started and they were at the mouth of the beast. 

A strange vibe rippled across Mikey’s body, giving him a shiver when they pressed forward passing the threshold. 

Feeling the creeping cold on his skin, it baffled him, making him question on why would it be this frigid... unless this was one of those gimmicks to make the couple want to cuddle, which was out of the question. 

Feeling a bit down on the showcase thus far, he looked around exploring for some scenery to form, yet only having the darkness surrounding them. It was very on the bland and boring side. 

It was to be a love ride, not a haunted boat ride, what gives? 

"So far this is disappointing," he started turning towards Leo only to notice he wasn't there beside him.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, thinking his brother was pulling a fast one. He shot a look back to say something to Donnie and Raph and to his horror they were gone too! 

A bit on the confused side, he sat up straight, not daring to stand considering he had the dreadful sensation that if he did the boat may tip over and he didn’t want that.

He quickly looked about and to his shock, which didn’t make any sense at all he was alone. There were no ride boats behind or ahead of him. 

He was drifting in a sea in the lone love boat… what’s more, he couldn't see the walls of the ride that gave the illusion he was in the middle of nowhere. 

A panic filled him and he stood up quickly. ignoring his first instincts not to, casting his gaze around calling his brother's names that no one answered. The boat rocked unsteadily under his feet as he could swear it wasn’t on some track anymore, it was an actual boat floating in the water.

Fear rose as he couldn't take this, he didn't want it! This ride wasn't fun anymore, regretting taking a step on the platform and sitting down on this death trap!

"Leon! Raph! D!" he called out in vain, a call with still no reply. “Raphael! Donatello! Leonardo!!”

This went on for hours to days to weeks… His tears flowed until they dried up as he cried wanting someone to answer him, anyone… he didn’t care anymore. 

Time stood still yet he knew it went by and oddly he felt no hunger or urges other than to fill the void that was slowly killing him.

The water, dark and cool called for him to take a plunge, to end it. It was so powerful he was at his breaking point to do it then suddenly something new arrived.

"Do you want to continue?" a strange voice asked, it echoed in the darkness. The first sound to reach his ears other than the water hitting the side of the boat. Part of him thought it was his imagination, the madness taking over or the strong wishful thinking he could hear another living being.

Not daring to let this pass him by, madness or not, Mikey's head popped up looking around seeing no one that the voice could belong to. A silence rose and Mikey in fear of who it was would leave, eagerly he answered, "No!" 

A rumbling like rolling thunder echoed in the unstarry night shaking the boat and crashing the water together before him, creating it to ripple unnaturally. 

Then suddenly an answer from the heavens, two things from a swirling pool before him emerged from the water as the water dripped and rained off the objects. Standing tall against the black, were these doors that were both grey and similar in every way. Rocks rose from the water next leading a path to each door. 

"Then the question is which path do you choose? The right is the path to what you truly desire as the other is what is good for you," the voice instructed, not giving much of an explanation over what that meant, being a riddle that had no right answer?

He stood there with the choice at hand, as he dared to ask, “Which one will get me out of here?" 

The voice answered yet not to his satisfaction, "Both."

Mikey gawked at how vague this was, if they both led the way out, then... What was the real choice? No other explanation given left him with uncertainty and doubt. 

In the end, he knew it was best to take his chances then continue on this nothingness, he felt drained as if his soul became spoiled with his time spent here. 

Maybe it will be replenished if he leaves. 

With no hope left and waiting for the trick, he sighed looking at the identical doors. There was nothing he could tell that gave him any clue what would be on the other side... then it hit him how they appeared similar, not the doors mind you, the words. The warning...

'What you desire', it was similar to what the old guy said and he found himself leaning toward the left door ‘what was good for him’. 

His legs started to work without his consent reaching the door that opened up and the other disappearing. 

There was no choice now he had to enter… he wanted to escape this place and hopefully find his soul if it was still waiting for him.

“Well, that was worse than the first,” Leo grumbled, sitting back as Mikey slowly turned his head towards his brother, happy to see him. Even so, he didn’t react towards that happiness, fearing he would be questioned and would have to tell his tale that they would all make fun of him at that point. 

So he kept quiet to himself feeling he was still missing something… a part that was left behind from daring to enter in the first place… as they all exited the ride. 

Once off they all stretched as he clenched his chest, wishing to get it back. 

Would it come back in due time? 

His brothers making no fuss moved forward, leaving him behind. 

Mikey turned his head towards the ride, tears in his eyes before shuddering when his brothers called upon him to get a move on in the distance, he could vaguely see the outline of the door he escaped from floating in the darkness of the so-called love ride. 

It started to fade then closed and then disappeared as if it never was there. 

* * *

“Ah… shell that is huge!” Leo blinked in awe seeing the large mansion before them that he would gather by its name was full of mirrors and twists and turns with of course its jump scares ready for him. He rubbed his hands greedily; he was so looking forward to this moment yet to his dismay he heard the disappointing words that shocked him.

“I’m not going in,” Mikey stood there, arms crossed, refusing to enter the ride. 

“We got this far, why back out now?” Raph was the one that asked that surprised the others, thinking he would be the one that would chicken out first. 

“For I don’t want to... just for Leo to scare me,” Mikey lied for the real reason was not that at all, it came all back to the door… the one he had chosen and now he knew what it meant, he picked the door not to continue this challenge and he had no desire to do so and oddly no desire either to stop his brothers either, did they had a choice too? 

“Come on Mikey,” Leo started as Donnie shook his head.

“No point bothering to get him to come with us, if he wants to stay then let him stay all alone, in this big park with strange people walking around... while we have a blast, let's go,” Donnie insisted in hopes that would work on Mikey making him change his mind. 

The other two catching on followed suit only to their dismay as they lined up and walked over towards the threshold of the gate for the haunted house, Mikey didn’t come rushing towards them begging them not to leave him behind, instead, he turned around and took a seat on a bench to wait for them.

“His loss, I guess,” Leo sighed shrugging, “We can always tell him how awesome it was later and just continue going for more rides,” he suggested hoping this wasn’t the last stop for there was so much more to do and besides he had a unicorn to win.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like these places anyways can’t blame him,” Raph gave the excuse wanting to know if that was the real reason or was it more to that.

As each brother reached the entrance to the mansion, they all paused then suddenly Raph who was in the middle, pulled the other two in, “Here is the plan, we stay together no rearing off, got it, Leon?" 

"Why only me, what about Donnie?" Leo whined.

"He listens… well to a point compared to you. Besides, this place looks big and I don’t want to make a second trip to find each other if you know what I mean.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Donnie sighed, “these places are designed linear, they always have at least two branching paths if any at all, that all lead to one destination, I doubt its---” 

“It’s a labyrinth!” Leo hissed, turning around forgetting where he came from and where his brothers went off to. 

One moment Donnie was explaining it wasn't going to be that bad in this place and the size was due to the exaggerated exterior to make it intimidating. Yet once they were inside it wasn’t long before they were separated and now he was so lost he had no clue where he was, where his other brothers were nor the damn exit. 

He was wondering if Mikey was on to something for not wanting to enter.

All angles looked the same, all paths were no different than the other and the fact he got turned around and there wasn’t one signal sign to lend him a hand. He sighed miserably, this was to be fun instead it turned into a child's nightmare lost in a mall scenario... 

The worst part was that he hadn't seen a soul, not one damn person, or employee dressed up to spook him at that! How things were heading he would think someone would be around to bump into, anyone to make him feel less alone and lost. 

“Eeny Meeny Miny moe,” he mumbled pointing in all the directions to determine which one he should take next. He wished he could state it as simple as that, even then it filled him with doubt and he wished to have his sword on his side, at least he could have a better fighting chance than he had so far. 

The interior was fashioned toward an old creepy stereotypical Victorian-style house with not even one mirror insight, that is obviously haunted and ready to trap you in there for the rest of your life. 

That alone was frightening, and sadly there weren't really any jump scares or features that a normal haunted attraction would have and this place felt worse like it clawed to your deepest fears pulling them to the surface. 

He couldn’t wrap his brain around why it bothered him so much, maybe it was that insecurity and unknown of where you are being so vulnerable. If he was attacked right there and then he knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself being so stricken by his fear and loneliness. 

“Go that way,” he told himself as he took a breath and inched his way in one direction not fully confident that it was the right choice. How could he?

He came up to a room suddenly making an abrupt stop eyeing the comical side of this situation, as he had to say it out loud, “Now I find the damn mirrors,” he hissed seeing the walls full of mirrors and had the sinking feeling that was what he would come across here on out. He would have been ecstatic finding something new and proof he was getting somewhere but seeing his distorted reflections weren’t comforting, and besides an exit would have been a greater find.

“They are just mirrors,” he assured himself to drown the steady fear within and taking the leap of fate forward. 

The mirrors wind and weave into forks, sharp turns and multiple paths, like the halls he wandered beforehand it was just as hard to navigate and worse was, he continued spooking himself, by the shattered illusions in the mirrors that warped reality and his figure. 

It was disturbing and they continued as he came to a sudden dead end. 

He stood before a large mirror with a crystal frame elegant and decorative unlike that of the others. 

It stood out and loomed over him as he stared in awe. He gathered his thoughts, this was not going so well in his favour, he found a dead-end of all damn things. What was he to do now?  
“Congratulations, you win,” a voice congratulated him as he blinked not before almost jumping out of his shell, turning around quickly to see no speakers or the person that was talking to him.   
In a funny way to him, it was like it was coming from the mirror itself which couldn't be possible. 

“I, what now?” Leo asked, focusing on the mirror that showed off his proud red markings on his face, his blue masked and sexy body.

“You won, you finished the challenge!” the voice explained, “You rode first the Mind Buster, then The Tunnel of soul-mates and last you navigated this labyrinth! For that your prize is waiting for you,” the voice charmed as a silver lighting illuminated on the mirror in the shape of a door.

“Come through if you want to claim your prize, if you don’t then turn around and leave through that door instead.” 

As the mysterious voice said that Leo glanced over his shoulder and to his surprise, there was a wall where he came from with a door waiting for him. Flashing back and forth, the mirror’s reflection showed him it’s door and the original path he got to that dead-end, yet behind him was a wall and another door when he faced it. Confused, he was conflicted with the choice of which one was the right one? 

He bit his lip, the voice was right, he did beat the challenge. What could happen? Besides if it was a challenge, he should claim his prize, he was a champ after all. 

Shrugging, he moved towards the mirror all proud of himself he was going to rub this in his brothers’ faces if they lost, especially Mikey for not entering the attraction in the first place. 

A warm light rushed towards him wrapping around him and suddenly something didn’t feel quite right. He jerked forward, holding his side as the pain took root. The light was burning his skin as it became slick, his body shivered and his eyesight came in and out as his legs gave out making him fall forward. He screamed in agony while witnessing his hands started to deflate as a white and pinkish liquid oozed out of his pours evaporating into the air.

“What is happening to me!” he screamed as the haunting voice of the old man answered. 

“What you desire…”

Screams came from Leo as he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, his voice now was stopped and his mouth permanently stayed wide open. Tears ran down his cheek until they too had stopped and he couldn’t move his body hearing the air draining from it as he became flat and his face was staring at the ground. Something touched him, handled him and folded him? The sensation overriding his senses, he had no clue what was happening then suddenly he was shoved into some dark place and all he could hear was shuffling and what sounded like tape...

* * *

Days… no weeks? He couldn’t keep track, he was imprisoned in a dark cramp place, with his awkward feeling body snuggled against what felt like walls, feeling every part of him still there yet couldn’t even flinch a finger. He had no clue what was going on, clouded in confusion and called out for help so much yet it could never be heard, only in his head.

Depression consumed him… He had no idea what happened to his brothers. By now he gave up believing he was going to be stuck there forever then he felt it, someone lifting his cage and placing it down, the sound of a lid opened and he cried out.

_(What is going on? Where am I?)_

A man he has never seen before, reached out for him as Leo panicked trying to move away yet couldn’t. 

_(Don’t touch me!)_

“Aren't you a specimen,” He started, then sighed, catching on why Leo was panicking, “ Well you're the new merch, you will be a catch now will you?” the man said cheerfully as Leo stared at well, the guy's chest at first until he was hung up?

_(Merch? I’m not merchandise!)_

The man smiled as Leo feared he couldn’t be heard, not that he was talking and his lips wouldn’t work either, he could feel his mouth was still stuck gaped open. The man just staring at him suddenly became annoyed.

“Not… again… That damn George… I doubt he explained anything did he?” the man asked then sighed once again, thinking it was best to explain what was going on. “I get the feeling he didn’t. Let me catch you up to speed new merch, you foolishly took the challenge that in turn is really a way we keep our merchandise up to par. New stuff and exciting things aren't easy to create and constantly on the move we don’t have the time either to come up with new trends, so we find foolish people like yourself to take the challenge.” 

_(Say what?)_

“The Mind Buster is to break your mind, easy to manipulate, The Tunnel of soul-mates to let you have the choice to see what you really want and to determine your soul value in order to figure out what kind of merchandise you will be. Also, at that time you can just abandon the challenge to stop the process, it takes days for the Mind Buster to wear off. Yet you didn’t walk, away didn’t you? The last is the Mansion of Mirrors to transform your body to the merchandise we will use for our attractions. I admit I don’t get many in my apartment, the other guys have all the luck, but you… you're perfect,” the man said happily touching Leo’s leg that made him shiver.

_(This is insane, stop touching me! What happened to my brothers! What happened to me! I’m not some item you can sell!)_

“You know I bet you have no clue where you are, or what you are do you?” the man smiled, making Leo gulp if he could, “See the big guy that was with you is a child’s dream, plush and cuddly, the purple mask one is any geeks dream, a fully automatic action figure. The last one that was with you never finished the trial and he was free to leave, not knowing what happened to you, which I can see that is unfortunate but it happens.”

(Wait Raph is some plush turtle! Donnie is an action figure…)

“Now for you,” the man pointed around, making Leo look around seeing the exotic toys, as fear rose inside him, “You can guess what you are, he turned around grabbing a mirror and placing it in front of him so Leo could see for himself. He gasped shaking his head if he could. 

_(OH fuck no...no...no…)_

“You’re a perfect…” the man started to say when someone came into the tent and the customer turned a shade of red immediately once fully in.

The shy individual blink then panicked, “I ummm went…”

“Nonsense,” the man said smoothly, “Welcome to the Exotic Milk Ring,” he said cheerfully, “You have a token so why not try your luck on a prize.” he pointed to the merch including Leo.

_(I’m not…)_

“I...umm…” the person shuddered.

“Don’t be shy, we all have our desires and I can see in your eye that this one is taking your liking, he is a new model after all and I don’t blame you since I doubt it in this human society you would find a humanoid turtle blow-up doll.”

The guy bit his lip and Leo just stared at the mutant turtle that wore a purple bandana, wearing a brown belt and worn out matching color shoulder and knee pads. His brown eyes study Leo’s and he wanted to scream for help yet knew the guy couldn’t hear him.

“What do you say? Why not give it a try, the worse is that you lose right?” the man insisted.

_(Stop encouraging him to give in to this, he is not winning me! I am not someone’s sex toy… wait what are you doing!)_ Leo shrieked in his head as the man pressed on a button near his ass and he started to fill up with air.

“He is a new model as I said,” the man explained, “unlike other blow-up dolls he can get very hard if you know what I mean,” he smiled as Leo shuddered feeling his dick suddenly was out for display and ready for action.

“OH shell…” the turtle gasped at the pulsing member.

“Want to touch him?” the man offered “to see how realistic he is?” 

_(How about not! How about not!)_

“You can’t tell me these sexy long legs are not captivating?” he continued as the turtle looked around nervously slowly approaching, avoiding the member and feeling the leg, sending pleasurable shivers rippling through Leo’s body as he wanted to moan. When the man touched him... it was creepy turning him off instantly. Yet the turtle’s touch was heavenly and he was actually enjoying it?

“I think it’s a match,” the man mused and was going to say something then was interrupted by an angry voice from the other side bellowed that frightened the turtle that became stiff and nervous.

“For shell sakes, if Donnie isn’t in here I’m going to kill the fucken egg head!” a voice snarled and the turtle's eyes widened in horror as the man understood, pointing to his right for Donnie as Leo expected the turtle's name was, to find shelter in the shadows and be out of sight.

_(Wait his name is Donnie… he wears a purple bandana? What? He is a turtle and yet he doesn’t look like anything like my brother at all.)_

As the thought rose, two other turtles came in that look similar to the one called Donnie, other than their color masks and skin, they would for sure be seen as brothers. 

The red mask one was in a rage, then quickly let it go shocked at the room as the orange mask turtle was blinking and then gave a playful whistle, “Raphie I don’t think Donnie-boy is here, so you drag me in here to help you find something for you to play with? I would think Casey would be better suited to tag along unless it is for you and Ca--”

“Shut the fuck up Mikey!” Raphie warned as Mikey shrugged, chuckling exiting the tent quickly followed by Raphie. 

The two could be heard in the distance the one called Raphie was screaming bloody murder as the other one mocked him. Donnie finally emerging from his hiding spot looked completely embarrassed, “Sorry about my brothers…”

_(So, they are your brothers! Your name is Donnie? The other is Raph, Raphie as a pet name and the youngest is Mikey? What the shell! Don’t tell me… there is a Leo too!)_ Leo asked with no one to answer him. 

“Not a problem we get this more times than not, so how about it? Do you want to try?” the man placed three rings before Donnie.

_(Don’t! Come on, think about it, I'm alive and you will…)_ Leo started to complain as Donnie once again dared to touch his leg, (Shit… why does that feel good! Stop touching me!)

“Maybe another time,” the turtle hesitated as the man sighed, deflating Leo.

_(What are you doing! Don't do that I want to be hard, I want to be hard!)_ he chanted feeling more afraid of being placed in a box again than going home with this guy, odd as it was.

“Are you sure,” the man asked again, as Donnie hovered there at the doorway, “You will never find one like him again, that will fulfill your deepest desires you know that right?”

Donnie closed his eyes, biting his lip, then turned around slamming the token onto the table, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

_(He is going to win me isn’t he…)_

Leo knew his fate as he wondered about his other two brothers. Hearing the rings hitting their mark and the man stating congratulations Leo's fate was sealed… he was going to be a sex doll for a turtle that had the same name as his brother from which he would assume was not from his dimension… 

Place in a box and later back out in a private room he was kept hard and ready for the desires of the turtle in question, and oddly at first, he thought this was horrifying until the pleasure was almost expected, needed and wanted as he wondered when the time passed was this what he desired? 

To use his mouth other than to be cocky to hold a cock? And his body to be used, touched and rubbed against, loved, kissed and all those desires? 

  
So this was his fate… a fate he truly desires, maybe the carnival was a good idea after all… And maybe if he is lucky the guy will get kinky and dress him up in a unicorn bodysuit… one day… one day...

  
Fin


End file.
